


The Way to a Man's Heart

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mentioned/Implied Eating Disorder/Disordered Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Shelly hasn't been eating enough





	The Way to a Man's Heart

"Have you eaten today?"

Shelly didn't look up from the test he was grading.

"Shelly, can you come back from Planet Professor for a little bit? Planet Boyfriend would like some attention."

Shelly snorted, looking over at his partner. "Planet Professor?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Seaplane retorted. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I've been busy grading," Shelly deflected, gesturing at the papers in front of him.

"That's a no then," Seaplane grabbed the red pen from his partner's hand. "It's 9 o'clock, you need some food."

"Jefferson…"

"No." Seaplane looked unusually serious. "You haven't been eating enough lately. I don't want to think what you were doing while I was gone if you're only eating when I big you now."

"Jefferson, I…"

"Shelly, please?"

Shelly looked up at Seaplane and gave in immediately. "Alright. Dinner."

Seaplane smiled brightly, sitting on the desk and pulling Sheldon in for a long kiss. "Meet me in our room," he said as he pulled back. "I have a surprise for you."

He left the room before Shelly had a chance to respond. "15 minutes!" he called back.

* * *

Seaplane made his way to the bedroom 20 minutes later, finding Shelly on his side of the bed, out of his professor's gear and dressed in pajamas. "Comfortable?" he asked, setting down the plate he'd been carrying.

Shelly nodded, setting down the book he'd been working on for the past few weeks.

"Good," Seaplane knelt on the bed, straddling his partner's lap. "I love you," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Shelly sighed happily into the kiss. "I love you too," he responded.

Seaplane smiled, pulling back just enough to reach the plate. He brought a small, bite-sized sandwich to Shelly's lips. "Do I need to make train noises?"

Shelly rolled his eyes fondly, opening his mouth and taking the sandwich.

Seaplane beamed, pressing a kiss to Shelly's nose before grabbing another sandwich.

By the time Seaplane was satisfied with how much Shelly had eaten, he'd eaten about two sandwiches, more than he'd eaten in nearly a week.

"You good?" Seaplane asked, sitting back just a bit.

"Yeah," Shelly nodded. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"Of course," Seaplane pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You'd do the same for me."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my Kinktober isn't sexy enough...oh well


End file.
